Girls Day with Gabriel
by AsylumAngel13
Summary: You have the bunker all to yourself seeing as your brothers are out on a case with Castiel, so you decide to have a girls day with Charlie to pass the time. But what happens when your favorite Archangel suddenly shows up,m


**_So this idea came to me while I was baking some muffins._**

 ** _It is a ReaderxGabriel one-shot featuring Charlie!_**

 ** _I mean, c'mon who doesn't love Charlie?_**

* * *

You sighed for like the millionth time that day. You never realized how lonely and empty the bunker could get with no one else being there. Your brothers and best angel friend had left almost two days ago and you'd been bored out of your mind since yesterday.

The sound of the bunker door opening and closing made you look up we with a huge smile.

"You're Highness!"

"Sup bitch?" Your absolute best friend Charlie chirped as you got up to hug her. The red haired hacker pulled back to follow you as you led the way to your room.

"So where's Sam and Dean?"

"With Cas, chasing after a swarm of demons somewhere up north." You opened one of the doors and you both stepped into the room you had claimed by decorating it with posters of your favorite bands and movies, polaroid shots and various trinkets.

Normally you'd have gone with your brothers and the angel, but after seriously getting banged and bruised up on a werewolf case almost a week ago, you were benched. Your entire left arm was in a sling and there was still some bruising around your ribs.

"Killer collection." Charlie said in awe as she eyed some of the little figurines that littered one of your bookcases. "I've never seen some of these before, where'd you get them?"

"Oh a certain trickster who, for some reason loves to spoil me." You couldn't fight the flush in your cheeks as you thought about your archangel while digging though your collection of movies.

"Did someone say my name?"

"Holy Tolkein!" Charlie's squeak made you jump and whip around, ready to pounce. But when your eyes met the mischievous greens of none other than Gabriel, you instantly relaxed.

"Gabe…"

"Hey buttercup, miss me?" His teasing smirk made your blush come back tenfold and you could feel all the strength draining from your knees as he sashayed over to kiss you. It was a simple sweet kiss, but damn did it feel good.

Kisses from Gabriel always tasted so sweet, like chocolate or caramel, but there was always an underlying cinnamon like spiciness that really came through when the kisses would heat up. You couldn't fight the moan as you tilted your head, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem. Third wheel still in the room here." You pulled back from Gabriel's intoxicating kiss, not missing the way he whined as you did, to look at a confused Charlie.

"Sorry 'bout that. Gabe this is Charlie, Charlie meet Gabriel."

"As in the Archangel?"

"Got it in one cherry pie." He teased with a wink as he draped an arm across your shoulders, being mindful of your sore arm. Charlie's eyes blinked like rapid morse code as she looked at you, her eyes searching your (e/c) ones. But she relaxed as you smiled and leaned into Gabriel's side.

"So what are you ladies up to on this fine day?" The archangel asked curiously.

"Eh just a girls day. Maybe watch some movies."

"Ooh I brought the new Thor movie!" Charlie pipped up and dug through her bag. "Natalie Portman is so hot in this movie."

"Personally I like Tom Hiddleston as Loki." You could practically feel Gabriel's scowl without even really looking. "But he's not as hot as the real deal."

Charlie's nose scrunched up in confusion. "How would you know?"

You and Gabe shared a look, neither of you trying to hide your amusement, before you burst into a fit of giggles and leaned into his side.

"Because he's in the room." You managed to spit out through the laughter. You missed as Charlie's eyes seemed to light up in wonder as she looked at Gabriel.

"But I thought you were an angel." Gabe just shrugged.

"Eh spend a few centuries playing some pranks on douches and suddenly call you the God of Mischief."

"You should've seen the one where he made this college frat boy dance with an alien." You laughed again. "And to 'Lady in Red' none the less."

Charlie couldn't help but join in as Gabriel just stood there with a smug grin.

"So wait wait; that guy who was eaten by a sewer gator, that was you?"

" _Hello~_ Trickster?! _"_ This time Gabriel joined in on the gut wrenching laughter.

* * *

The squeaking hinges on the bunker doors were drowned out by the groans of Sam and Dean Winchester as they dragged their aching bodies down the metal staircase, Castiel following silently behind them.

"(Y/N)! We're back!" Dean called out to his sister as Sam dropped the bags onto a table. Only to be answered by silence.

"(Y/N)?" Cas asked as he looked around.

"Maybe she's in the shower or taking a nap?" Sam suggested as he shrugged of his coat. Dean nodded and was about to say something, but a smell caught his nose.

"Sam, Cas; you smell that?" The younger brother and Angel both narrowed their eyes in confusion; but when the smells of sugar,chocolate and who knows what else hit their noses full force, and straightened up.

Both brothers grabbed either a knife or a pistol and Castiel drew his angel blade as they followed the scents, their hunter senses on high alert as they stalked through the halls of the bunker and watched each other's backs. The scents were quickly joined in by laughter and dramatic music that wafted out of your room like an invisible ghost.

Dean moved to the front, ready to fully open the partially closed door, with Sam covering him from behind with a gun cocked and loaded and Castiel beside him. The older of the two gingerly opened the door to peek inside, his eyes widening at the sight he saw.

"Holy blonde cheerleaders batman.…"

"What is it?" Sam inquired as Cas tilted his head like a confused puppy. Dean's answer came in the form of him pushing the door completely open. Cas' blue eyes widened as Sam's jaw dropped.

Snacks and baked goods of every flavor and type were stacked high on plated that'd been littered all over the room.

A fully functional espresso machine and milk steamer with various flavors of creamers took up space on the dresser.

The dramatic music of ending movie credits filed out from the tv.

But the sight of not only their sister but also both Charlie and Gabriel on the bed, was what really threw the three men for a loop.

"I still think with this shade of red, you could pass for a Weasley." Gabriel said from his spot behind Charlie as he played with her hair.

"Eew. As if I'd wanna be related to Ron." Charlie scrunched her nose as she played with your (h/l, h/c) hair from where she sat behind you.

"At least you don't have hair like Hermione. It'd be such a pain in the ass to try and tame." You commented as you took a bite of a fresh cinnamon roll.

"I bet I could tame it." Gabriel smirked as he styled Charlie's hair into an intricate braid.

"Pfft you'd probably turn it blue or something." The LARP-ing queen challenged.

"Nah save _that_ for Malfoy for Weaslebee."

"Ooh ooh what about Snape?"

"U-uhm." Sam started to stutter.

"What is going on?" Castiel pondered out loud in confusion, making three sets of eyes snap up.

"Sammy!"

"Dean!"

"Lil Bro!"

The three men awkwardly shuffled into the room, eyeing all of the snack plates.

"Uhm how did all this…"

"Gabriel." You smiled. "We were having a girl's day when he popped up and didn't wanna feel left out so…Tada!"

"You gotta try the turtle brownies." Charlie perked up happily. Gabriel leaned around the red head to smile mischievously.

"Come join us Sammy, (Y/N) can play with your hair."

Dean couldn't help but snicker at the look on his younger brothers face. They still weren't used to their little sister's lover being Gabriel of all people, but it was always funny as hell when they'd gang up on Sam or even Cas.

"Uh no no that's okay I'm-"

SNAP.

And then Sam found himself cross legged infront of his sister, unable to move as she started to play with his hair using her good arm. You could only imagine the intensity level of his bitch-face.

"Thanks babe!"

"Anytime buttercup."

Castiel just sat down in one of the chairs, silently watching the entire show, as Dean curiously examined all of the snack plates. His brows furrowed and his nose scrunched.

"Where's the pie?"


End file.
